


Daredevil Season 3 E01

by VeryMildSuperPowers



Series: Season 3 [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryMildSuperPowers/pseuds/VeryMildSuperPowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen's reaction to learning about Matt being Daredevil.<br/>Plus the beginning of a new adventure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daredevil Season 3 E01

DDS301

He took the mask off and put it back into the bag, and put the bag on the desk. He did not put his glasses back on.

“’We had a deal, remember? You said if I ever wanted to tell you what was really going on with me…”

“Uh-huh, yeah, I remember.”

“You said you’d be here for me. I need you, Karen.” 

He’d fought for her at her apartment. He’d rescued her from the warehouse. He’d kissed her on the stairs.

“You saved me.”

A simple statement. “Yeah. But, the second time, you were only in danger again because of me, anyway.”

That didn’t matter. “Thank you, Matt.”

Interesting, he thought. Not the reaction he had expected. Could he have hope?

Examining the wounds on his face, she asked “Are you injured?”

“I’m okay now. Some cracked bones and a few bruises, but it’s fine.”

“Matt, …” 

“Karen?”

She reached for his hand. He responded, and stepped to one side so that her butt was up against the edge of the desk. The held each other’s hands, their legs resting together.

Now she had a decision to make. Who did she tell him about first, her brother, or James Wesley? The man she’d shot. The man she’d killed. Still, it could wait. For later. Other things mattered right now.

She would not allow this physical contact if she had not forgiven him. He had not dared imagine this might happen, he was sure her heart would never trust him again. She probably expected him to exhibit the same restraint as he had before, but he was not inclined to do so. He didn’t want to have her here, but he definitely wanted her now. 

“Karen, you should know… I can hear your heart beating. It’s getting faster.”

“Is yours?”

He exhaled. 

He smiled, and tentatively leaned in to kiss her. Relief washed over him when she accepted his touch. Desire took hold when she arched against him. But he planted his hands firmly on the desk on either side of her as they kissed. She hooked her ankle around the back of his, and he groaned and gently bit her lower lip.

And that’s when Foggy walked in.

“Hey, Karen, I got your message, what’s up…?” He gasped.

“Oh, Jesus, Foggy…” Karen startled, but Matt stood his ground, simply turning his head. Karen was trapped between his arms and struggled to regain her composure. Matt smiled broadly.

“I’ll come back later…” Foggy said, as he reversed out the door, closing it behind him.

Okay. That just happened. Foggy paused at the outside entrance, feeling nostalgic as he looked at the sign. Nelson and Murdock, Attorneys at Law. Sure, things were looking up for him at Hogarth, Chow and Benowitz. But this was where he had first practiced with his best friend, where his career was launched, and where he, Matt and Karen had made a home.

Daredevil had changed all that. Matt had finally decided he could no longer split his focus, and had chosen Daredevil. Sacrificing their firm and their friendship. 

At least now he was back with Karen. He must have told her, why else would she forgive him? And it looked like they had picked up right where they had left off. Lucky Matt.

He saw the line of cars approaching, black SUVs that looked either official or suspicious, he couldn’t decide which. 

T”Challa was watching from his chauffeured limo across the other side of the intersection. He saw Foggy in the doorway.  
…………..

They laughed. “I should have heard him, but I wasn’t listening.” Matt said.

They didn’t resume kissing, but they stayed nose-bump close.

“Were you too distracted?” with a smile in her voice.

“Mm-hmm. Why was he here, anyway?”

“I’m sorry, I called him because I didn’t know what to expect. With you.”

”Mm. It’s good to know that you two are still okay.”

“How long has he know about…?”

“Only found out last year. ''Car accident.''”

Right.” She draped her arms lightly around his neck and nodded, thinking about the tension between Matt and Foggy last year.

He closed his eyes as he held her, the two of them just standing there, breathing together. Moving their bodies slowly. Their souls dancing to the music in their hearts. His mouth opened in a statement of silent ecstasy. He could not back away. She did not want him to.

He heard their hearts beating, different rhythms at first, then falling in with each other. He was almost too afraid to move, as if by staying still he could somehow make the moment last forever.

As his hands caressed her back, he felt her hair flowing over them. He grasped some of it and gently pulled, letting it slip through his fingers. She drew in a breath as she gazed at him through half-opened eyes.

Despite all that had happened between them, she had never succeeded in closing him out. The only way had been to stay away from him. Once she was close to him again, she was drawn to him, needing to touch him. Needing him to hold her in his arms. He did things to her heart no-one else ever had, and she could not control it.

It was as if there was a part of her, part of her soul that existed only for him. She burned for him, her need becoming all-encompassing. They had to get out of here.

A loud click. What was that? Couldn’t be good.

Suddenly, a massive explosion from the street below shattered every window, throwing her into his arms and throwing both of them to the floor. The front SUV had exploded. T’Challa saw Foggy get thrown back into the building when the explosion occurred.

“We’re in safe mode, sir” said his driver. T’Challa calmly nodded.

 

“Are you hurt?” Urgent tones in his voice. He had pulled her head to his chest and wrapped himself around her, sheltering her with as much of his body as he could.

“No, no, I’m okay…”

He pulled his phone from his pocket and hit auto-dial. No signal. “I have to find Foggy. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Go, go…” She saw the bag with the mask in it and grabbed it as Matt ran down the hallway, through the debris.

He no longer cared if anyone saw the blind man doing things he shouldn’t be able to. He located a heartbeat and started flinging broken bricks and pieces of wood aside.

“Foggy. Foggy, You’re okay, I’ve got you…” Matt cleared the rubble from around Foggy’s face. He was unconscious, and not badly injured as far at Matt could tell.

From inside the limo T’Challa watched. He indicated to his driver to follow the ambulance.

……

At the Morgue:

Two pathologists discussing Nobu’s wound:

“It’s amazing how the blade hasn’t destroyed any of the flesh, everything’s cleanly cut. And no decomposition. It almost looks like if you put it back on his body…”

He looked over at Dr Sun with a raised eyebrow, and Dr Sun indicated his agreement to try it. As soon as Nobu’s head touched his body, the wound healed, his eyes opened and he sharply drew in a breath.

The doctors jumped back in horror as an unrestrained Nobu rose to his feet, and immediately ran from the room. Nobu grabbed clothing from a wardrobe in an office. Evading the security guards he escaped the building.

Back at the reanimation device he rejoined the remaining members of the Hand , supervising the removal of the device to a safer location with Elektra still entombed within it.

 

 

It was chaos at Metro General. Foggy had been attended to and was resting comfortably in a hospital bed, but there were many other casualties. Matt listened, focusing on one person at a time, putting the some of the story together. Secret Service and MIB agents discussing the events into their sleeves and into mobile phones.

“Who did this?” Karen asked, looking around. “Do you think it was those ninjas who were after you?’

“No, I wasn’t the target.”

“Are you sure?”

”Did you see the cars behind the one that exploded? They were all the same, it was some kind of fleet.”

“Yeah, they were black SUVs. Government or diplomats or something.”

“I think they were part of the UN delegation heading to the city. More than likely someone’s after one of them.” His head tilted as he focused his attention on one person, someone who seemed to be staring at him. This man did not try to hide from him at all, silently challenging him.

She saw the concern on his face. “Matt, what…?”

Turning to face her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

“I’m being watched.” He started to lead her away.

T’Challa watched the Matt talking closely with Karen.

“Will Foggy be safe here alone? Shouldn’t we stay?”

“He’s not watching Foggy, he’s watching me. Let’s go.”

Matt was careful. He was sure they weren’t followed home.

 

T’Challa watched them go, but made no move to follow.  
…..

They had once again walked back to his place hand-in-hand, echoing those two nights so long ago. This time they did not pause at the entrance, but rather walked inside and upstairs together. He unlocked and opened his front door, stepping through, and she followed, closing the door behind them. Glasses off immediately, placed on the hall table. As he strode into the room he shucked his jacked, pulled his jumper off, his shirt following it onto the chair. He also had his shoes and socks off by the time she joined him in the living room. She walked up to him as he tilted and turned his head a couple of times, and she watched him as he listened to different areas of the room.

“We’re alone.” He said with a grin and a raise of his eyebrows. She took a deep breath, in and out, as she perused his scarred chest and abdomen. And then leaned in to kiss him, slowly. His hands slid up her arms and he let himself unleash his lust, kissing her deeply, drawing in a desperate breath, kissing her again and again until her groans spurred him to action.

He stopped, pulled back, and reached down and swept her up into his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and put her down, sitting her on the edge of the bed.

He swiftly removed his jeans, down to just his boxers.

She made a move to unbuckle her belt, but he grabbed her hand. 

He undid her belt and her top button, and kissed her, pushing her down onto the bed. Straddling her thighs, he unbuttoned the next button, and kissed her again, sliding his hands up her arms, straightening them above her head, grasping her wrists. 

She groaned and rose against him. He released her and after the next button, a gentle kiss, tender and brief. The fourth, he slipped his hand under her dress, and she just managed to stay .. almost.. in control…

She wriggled her hips, wanting to free herself from her dress, grinding up against him. He smiled as he sat astride her, as she heaved for air, her every move arousing him. 

She sat up, shimmying out of the top of her dress. As she struggled her way out of it, she moved up the bed away from him, kicking the dress away. He stayed put, kneeling on the edge of the bed, his hands resting on his thighs, panting.

Now both only in their underwear. Matt in one corner, Karen in the other.

C’mon, people. How porno do you want this to get? They fucked, okay? They fucked like animals, on the bed, against the bed from behind with her wearing the mask, her on top, him kneeling with the old mask on, with his hands tied behind his back with his billy club, while she lay on her back in front of him, arms above her head, stroking his inner thighs, so close, so close, while he gasped for breath. You name it, they did it. Some of it twice. Bam!

\------------------------

 

T’Challa was in stealth mode in his jet, searching for the right rooftop to land on, scanning the structures of the surrounding buildings. His internet heads-up search display showed Daredevil in action in CCTV footage. Another display noted the location of every Daredevil sighting, concentrating in one particular area in Hell’s Kitchen. No-one could escape digital surveillance technology these days. He chose a rooftop and landed. Daredevil would be here soon.

\---------------------------

Matt had taken Karen up onto his rooftop. He had the suit on, the helmet sitting beside him. Karen in jeans with sneakers. 

A cool breeze ruffled her hair. They leaned against the railing in a darkened area, surrounded by the lights of the city. Despite all the lights and life around them, this still felt private, with no-one else close by. Just the two of them. 

He smiled.

“What?” she said.

“You.” He said.

“Me?” she said, turning her face towards him, expecting a light kiss. He surprised her, backing her up to the wall and kissing her long and hard. He paused for a moment and they caught their breath, and went at it again. Now that he had her, he couldn't get enough of her.

Matt suddenly tensed up, breaking the kiss. He could feel something, something different somehow. He searched around, honing in on a nearby rooftop.

“Karen…”

“Yeah? What?”

“There’s something…”

He put the helmet on and parkoured his way towards it. She followed, not as quickly, but managing to keep up when he hesitated and re-checked his bearings a couple of times, and also when stopped to help her.

He had stopped at the top of a set of stairs on a large, flat rooftop. She ran up the stairs too. He seemed to be staring up at something, but she still couldn’t see it. Until she had a fleeting glimpse of …something… as a sheen ran across a surface.

She gripped his arm a little tighter. “I saw it, I did see… something.”

He slowly walked forward, she silently followed a few paces behind him. As they drew closer, T’Challa suddenly appeared from nowhere, standing beside the now-visible plane. Karen gasped and reached for the hand Matt had extended for her as he felt the energy field drop.

“Good evening, Mr Murdock.” Said T’Challa, standing proudly. “Miss Page.”

“Good evening” responded Matt with a half-nod, cautious and unsure. Karen nodded slightly and said “Hello.”

“If you please, both of you, step this way.”

They walked over to where he indicated. There was a suitcase-sized road case on the ground next to the plane. T’Challa indicated to Matt to pick it up.

“It’s a micro-woven blend of vibranium and light-scattering technology, capable of withstanding any blade or projectile, and providing a shock absorption more than 10 times your strength. Much hardier than your present one, no offense to Mr Potter’s skills. He simply doesn’t have access to our resources. It also has signal-concealing abilities. You will not show up on current surveillance technologies. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“Who are you?”

“We almost met earlier at the hospital. I am T‘Challa.” He turned to Matt.

“I’ve noticed that you have some experience with the Hand.”

Aside to Karen, Matt said “The ninjas.” She nodded. “I’ve run into them a couple of times.”

“What you see here is only a small part of their global operations. From my home in Africa I have been monitoring their activities in many countries, and I need a local man on the ground here. Nobu, their leader, is a most persistent opponent.”

”Nobu’s dead. Again.”

Karen gasped. “Maybe not. While we were at the hospital I overheard a police report about someone breaking out of the city morgue.”

“That’s not good.”

“Most persistent. I’ll be in touch.” He extended his hand. They shook. 

“And goodnight, Miss Page.” A small bow to her, which she reciprocated.

T’Challa got into the plane, lifted off, and phased out of sight as he flew away. 

Matt stood on the rooftop with the case in his hand, Karen standing beside him. Both intrigued.

……………………….


End file.
